Many chair designs of the type generally used in banquet halls, auditoriums and restaurants generally comprise a metal frame with a seat and a backrest attached thereto. In many prior designs, the seat and backrest comprise pressed fiberboard panels with padding covered by fabric or vinyl upholstery. The seat and backrest usually attach to the frame by way of screws inserted through brackets on the frame, which screws are driven into the back or underside of the pressed fiberboard panels.
The points of attachment of the screws in the backrest and seat has been a constant problem in prior designs. This is because of the tendency of the screw threads to be extracted from the relatively soft press fiberboard when subjected to a pulling or shear load.
What is needed, therefore, is a structure which provides enhanced security at the points of attachment between the chair frame and the chair backrest and seat.